Thinking of You
by xtscx
Summary: Olivia has been dating Eric but she realizes who she really loves-Elliot. A bunch of songfics...eventual E/O...please R&R! My first fanfic ever!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order:SVU or any of the characters; Dick Wolf does. I also don't own Thinking of You by Katy Perry.**

Olivia opened the door to her apartment, happy that she was home from work after a long day. She plopped on the couch and turned on the tv to escape the day.

She felt her phone buzz. It was a text from Eric. " Want to come over?"

Olivia was exhausted. The squad caught a serial rapist and she really wasn't in the mood to do anything. "I'm tired. Rain check?" she texted.

Her phone lit up. _New message from Eric_: OK.

Eric and Olivia had been dating for 6 months now. She enjoyed his company. It was good having someone to go home to. He was charming, cute, and was one of the few guys that weren't scared away from her job. She liked the little pet name that Munch would tease her about-Erivia.

But he wasn't Elliot.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

She didn't know when she started comparing Eric to Elliot. It started with the little things-his laugh, the type of coffee he would drink. But it came to the point where Olivia didn't even want to go home to Eric after a long day at work. She didn't want someone who pretended to know what she went through. It was hard seeing victims suffer every day. He would never understand-and frankly, Olivia just wanted someone to understand her and love her. Like Elliot did.

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

Elliot and Olivia's relationship became ever since the Gitano case. It solidified the fact that Elliot and Olivia really did care about each other. But Elliot became angry that he couldn't save the little boy and took it out on Olivia. It was worse when Olivia left for Oregon without telling him. Things were too complicated back then. She didn't want to deal with his reaction, his pain. In her eyes running away from the problem was better than facing it.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes._

Their partnership was different with Eric in the picture. The chemistry was still there but it felt hidden. Elliot was definitely jealous. She noticed the change in his demeanor whenever Eric was mentioned. But Olivia secretly loved it. It showed that there was still hope in their future. She couldn't deny the fact that she was in love with Elliot. Her love for Eric just wasn't the same.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of a winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the water's I will test_

Elliot was the best thing Olivia had in her life. He was the longest relationship she ever had with a man. She loved him more than anything but would never admit to anyone . Yeah, there were plenty of fish in the sea, but she wanted that one fish.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into_

Olivia felt this way with every guy she dated ever since she met Elliot. She thought the feeling would go away after she started to date Eric, but it was clear she'd always love Elliot. She finally got away from her thoughts and realized her exhaustion. Olivia changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Nobody could compare with him. She regretted that she hadn't told Elliot her feelings back in the midst of his divorce.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._

The answer became clear. Trust were going to broken and some people were going to get hurt, but Liv knew what she had to do. Elliot wasn't going to suddenly sweep her off her feet. Eric seemed pretty smitten with her; it was unlikely that he'd break up with her. She had to break up with Eric and tell Elliot about her true feelings. And with that, she drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So this was my first fanfiction ever! Please read and review! I got the idea after watching Neal Baer's new Bubbletweet on twitter. I'm an E/O shipper but I think they should just let Eric and Olivia have their little fun and then we can see Elliot's jealousy and then Olivia will realize she only loves Elliot…sorry I'm rambling here. This was originally going to be a one shot but now I think it might be a threeshot. Oh and if you guys know any good break up songs feel free to suggest!**


End file.
